Payback: A Shield Story
by AJAmbrolleigns
Summary: (Full Summary Inside) Seth Rollins forgot that he betrayed his brothers and struggles to fix his mistake. Eventually, he, Dean, and Roman get together to take down The Authority, once and for all. (Requested by Vjabor10)
1. Prologue

Requested by Vjabor10

Payback

Full Summary: Seth Rollins loses his memory. The last thing he remembers is beating The Evolution at Payback. So he has no clue why Dean and Roman resent him so much now. Eventually, he watches a video of the night he turned on them and he is determined to make things right. After some time, Seth gains the trust back of Dean and Roman then The Shield reunites to take down the authority for good.

Rating: M (Sexual Content, Crime, Language)

Pairings: Raige (Seth Rollins/Paige), Ambreigns (Ambrose/Reigns).

Prologue

My head hurts, and I don't know when I got in this hospital. Slowly, I sat up and a nurse entered the room.

She was young, maybe mid-20s, and had the most cold expression. She said, "How are you, Seth?"

"My head hurts, so bad."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, you deserve it. You are the scum of the Earth. I can't bother to be around the likes of you, traitor."

I was shocked. I just watched as she stormed out the room after giving me my medication.

Some chick doesn't matter now anyway. Dean, Roman and I decimated Hunter and his goons at Payback. We proved them wrong. We proved that we deserve to be legends.

I chuckled. I can't wait for Raw tonight..

The doctor came in and said, "Mister Rollins, I am sorry to say that you may have some memory loss for awhile. It should go away within a week, so you can go. You're cleared to wrestle tonight."

I said, "Wait.. How did I end up here?"

He skimmed through his paperwork. "Oh. It says you were hit in the head by a.. Randy Orton."

I snarled, "I'll get him back for this.."

...

Later that night: Monday Night Raw

Seth was walking through the arena, searching for his room.

He got a few glances of contempt from some of his co-workers. He shrugged it off and entered the dressing room marked "Seth Rollins".

"Wait," he muttered to himself. "Since when does The Shield get separate locker rooms?"

His phone was in the table and luggage by the table. He picked up his phone and saw that he had a lot of texts from Dean.

Fucking traitor..

Evil conniving bastard..

Fuck you..

Seth was confused. Why was his close friend, his brother, talking to him like this?

Seth saw that he was being mentioned on Twitter a lot too. He read one tweet by a blog:

Seth Rollins betrays his Shield brothers, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. Click here to watch vid!

Seth, still perplexed, clicked on the video. It showed him, Randy and Hunter beating Dean and Roman with chairs.

Seth almost dropped his phone because he was shaking so much. What would possess him to do this? He immediately went to find Dean and Roman.

He didn't have to search long, because Dean and Roman were in their usual spot.

He called out, "Dean! Ro!"

Dean glared at him but remained silent. Roman mirrored Dean's actions.

Seth said, "I don't remember anything and I saw a video of me.. Helping Evolution beat you down.. I'm sorry."

Dean punched him and he fell down to the floor. "I can't fucking tolerate a bitch, you prick!" Roman held Dean back.

Roman said to Seth, "You should get out of here.."

Seth couldn't move though. He only held his nose, which was bleeding, and stared up at his former brother.

Hunter, Randy, and Batista just happened to be strolling the halls.

Hunter and Batista helped Seth off the floor. They smirked at The Shield before heading back down the hall.

Hunter muttered, "You made a great decision. A decision, that was best for business.."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Seth couldn't believe anything that had happened in the past week. He found out that he had betrayed his friends, joined The Authority, and worst of all, no one knew how shitty he felt.

Seth changed into the new leather suit that Hunter bought him. He wore his hair down instead of a bun. Seth headed to The Authority's locker room. Seth knocked on the door two times.

Kane opened the door. He had an emotionless expression as Seth entered the room. Stephanie smiled at him. "You look nice. Are you ready to go out?"

"Yeah."

Seth had a plan, though. He would destroy The Authority from the inside out. All he needed was to get Dean and Roman to understand that.

Jamie Noble and Joey Styles, J&amp;J Security, walked on each side of Seth as The Authority stood in the ring.

Seth said, "I did what was best for me. I built The Shield, so I have the right to destroy it! Do you honestly think Roman or Dean could survive without me? Dean is a lunatic, and Roman is way too angry to even think. I was the brains behind everything. Not Dean Ambrose. Not Roman. Me. The Shield was my brilliant idea."

Special Op blared through the speakers and Seth smirked to himself. The roots of his new plan were starting to grow..

Dean and Roman went for Seth but Kane choke slammed both of them. Hunter and Stephanie left the ring to be safe. Randy stomped Roman and Seth stood Dean up, preparing to end him with his own finishing move.

He whispered, "I didn't betray you." And drove Dean's head into the mat.

Batista, Randy, Hunter, and Kane smirked as they saw Seth annihilate his former allies. They had lost the battle, but won the war.

Seth got backstage and decided to walk around for a bit. Randy stopped him and said, "Batista, Hunter and I are heading out for drinks later. You should come."

Seth said. "Okay, sure."


End file.
